


Collége

by Catgirl1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Adrien is half-ghoul, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: This is like a prequel to After Collége.I don’t own Miraculous Ladybug or Tokyo Ghoul.





	1. Introductions.

Adrien swallowed. What could be worse than being stuck in his own house for being a monster? Of course, his dad only had a problem about Adrien being half-ghoul. The weird part was that Gabriel never had a problem with Emilie, even though she was 100% ghoul. “Adrien, this is for your own good, son, you almost lost control on your classmate.”  
‘That’s because you never feed me!’ Adrien thought. This was true. Adrien always snuck out as Chat Noir to break into a morgue and eat. Or he would just eat some psycho chasing people around. Or he would use his Ghoul mask to eat anyone that knew too much. “Oh, right, like you aren’t just keeping me locked up like some freak.”  
“You being half-ghoul is a mistake.”  
“Mom didn’t think so. She said she felt like I was a miracle. And you never called her a freak.” Adrien said, snarkily.  
Gabriel slapped his son. “At least she wasn’t a half breed like you! You are the mistake that has to own up to what you did!”  
“I didn’t choose to be born!”  
“NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, I WORK FOR THE TWO OF US AND YOU BETTER DO AS I TELL YOU SO I DON’T JUST HAND YOU OVER TO THE CCG!”  
“I try to, father.” Adrien said, respectfully.  
“Sir. A friend of Adrien’s wishes to visit him.” Nathalie walked in the room.  
“Who is it?”  
“The girl who designed Adrien’s hat.”  
“She may come in, I guess.” Gabriel said.  
“Thank you, father.” Adrien said, walking to the entrance.


	2. Adrien's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain stuttering girl comes to visit. Adrien goes to school and is nearly revealed by an akuma.

"H-hey Adrien, h-how are y-you?"  
"Good, Marinette. How are you?"  
"G-good, Adrien." The poor girl seemed as though she would faint.  
"I'm glad! Did you want to ride with me to school?"  
"Yes, please." She squeaked.  
"Great!" They walked to the car and the Gorilla drove them to school. It was very quiet. Adrien was mentally beating himself up for not saying anything. Of course, he knew she was Ladybug. They smelled the same, like vanilla, cinnamon, and coconut with a faint smell of flowers and baked goods. It all mixed well together and he couldn't help but feel the need to breathe it in all day. Naturally, it was the smallest part of her beauty. "Marinette, I heard you love fashion. I also heard that you made your purse from scratch and from your own design!"  
"Yeah, I did." Marinette blushed at the complement and Adrien couldn't stand how cute that was. "That is so neat, Mari. It matches your style flawlessly! Do you think that if you got a business out of this that you would make more?"  
"Totally! I've got all these other designs too. I have my drawings in here!" She showed him out of her art book. They were very creative, too. Adrien had seen many types of fashion, but Marinette's was fabulous. She had just the right touch as if she wanted to stay with the trend, but tweak it at its weakest parts. Needless to say, she was the one that had put together his hat with fake feathers. Ugh, that reminded him of the time when he was twelve and the Parisian CCG had discovered he was allergic to feathers. Thankully, nobody made the connection. When the two teens arrived at school, it caught all the girls from class's eye. Chloe tried to bring his attention away from Marinette by bragging about what a good superhero she is. Sabrina was nodding along, but the others were demanding every single detail from Marinette. Suddenly, a woman with a business suit and plenty of weapons emerged from the main entrance. "MY SISTER DIED TO THOSE AWFUL GHOULS. I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALL LOCKED UP!" She shouted. “Always ghouls! Why can’t they just die?” Chloe asked. Adrien made a mental note to duct tape her to the ceiling as Chat Noir. “If no ghouls are brave enough, then I’ll simply reveal you!” The woman screamed, releasing a red mist. Adrien felt it hit him. Suddenly, he couldn’t control his eye. He closed it and ran to the bathroom just as his rinkaku sprang out of him. “Adrien, bro?” Nino called. “I’m sure he’s fine.” Kim said. “What if Adrien is a ghoul?” Max wondered. Lila elapsed into a tale where her sister was killed by Grim Reaper and she had to beat him up. Adrien smirked. That wasn’t true. He had never met Lila before the day of Volpina. He put on his black mask that covered his face except for his ghoul eye, the other covered by a white eye socket design. He looked changed into his ghoul clothes that he always had just in case, messed up his hair and jumped out the window, using his kagune to climb up. He got to the top to see Ladybug looking at him, frightened. The Akuma looked just as shocked. “Hi.” Adrien greeted, using his stoic voice, void of emotion. “Grim Reaper came out of the shadows.” “Yeah, surprised?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, then looked at Ladybug, who was still frozen. “Grim... Reaper....” “I promise I’ll be good.” Adrien sneered. “Then get everyone out of the school.” Ladybug said. “Is that a good idea?” “Just do it!” Adrien ran down to the locker rooms and saw half the school. Everyone screamed and shielded Lila. “Would everyone please follow me?” He asked. People only screamed. “I can’t hurt any of you because Ladybug is right there, so don’t be stupid.” Alya POV I stared at Grim Reaper, the same ghoul who devastated Paris, killing half the CCG, seventy kids, and a hundred other civilians. It surprised me how he casually walked in and told people to follow him. “Why should we?” Kim asked. “Yeah, you killed half the CCG, seventy kids, and one hundred other civilians.” “No, I killed a hundred kids and three hundred civilians. Didn’t eat all of them, had to donate some to other families, gourmets, and occasionally a present for the CCG.” Grim Reaper said, bowing.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with the class. Then he ditches everyone.

Alya POV

I watched as Grim Reaper looked at us carefully. “How about you all go home. You’d be safer.” He suggested. I could tell he was impatient. “Fine.” Lila said. Grim Reaper seemed amused to look at her again. I couldn’t believe he had killed Lila’s little sister. Actually, she had many encounters with traumatic events including seeing her boyfriend become a serial killer, she was kidnapped by a psychopath, and so many more bad things, it was so terrible,cit could be considered false!(A/N: Hint, hint) But alas it wasn’t (A/N: Since when do people say alas and Lila tell the truth? I’m laughing hysterically) since Lila was a trustworthy person (A/N: Um, what?) and anyone can tell her their inner secrets. “Would people stop trying to protect the girl and just leave already? I’m getting bored.” Grim Reaper said,rolling his eye. We ran, partly because that ghoul was bored. I saw him leave after he saw that we were away from the fight. I couldn’t help but try to think of where I heard that voice... nope, I’m stumped.

Adrien’s POV

I ran home, praying that nobody saw. I took off my mask inside my room. I remembered that when I was two when I walked into a CCG and ran away from them out of fear. Later that night, they set off their new weapon, a gas that made ghouls show who they were. I was sitting in my room, screaming as Nathalie and The Gorilla stared at my kagune. My mom came in and my dad convinced the, not to tell anybody. “... Adrien!”  
I looked up. “Sorry?” I watched as Nathalie widened her eyes at my kagune. She still hated it. I don’t know why I freaked out. Maybe it was because I liked to show my ghoul side more with my mask on. It could have been that I was just scared of being seen like this in my house when my father loved to shout at me for this. I screamed and my rinkaku flew all over, breaking the piano, a computer, the couch, parts of my pillow, the basketball hoop, and even scratched Nathalie once or twice. When the panic attack ended, I was crying. Nathalie walked out.

Nathalie POV  
I called Gabriel. He was failing at being a good father and it was seriously


End file.
